


Blue lace

by JustPlainJane



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPlainJane/pseuds/JustPlainJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's like 3:30am and I figured I should post this before I decided I hate it, but I'm on mobile so formatting/grammar will be fixed in the actual morning.</p></blockquote>





	Blue lace

That underwear has been teasing him all day. Navy blue lace peeking out over the waistband of her trousers when she stretches or twists or just plain moves the wrong way.

Kate had left from her flat this morning and their usual rituals had been disrupted. Because when she stays with him, he (usually) sleeps in the bed with her. Wakes to the sound of her showering. Mostly resists the temptation of joining her, because God knows if he doesn't, they'll be late and she'll be flustered and he'll be aching for more all day.

When she gets out of the shower, he rolls over and twists himself up in the sheets and watches her dress. Allows himself to languidly touch whatever skin he can reach and revel in the fact that this kind of intimacy feels like it burns so much deeper than most anything else he's felt recently. And then, as she does her hair and make-up, he showers off and drags on the clothes that seem presentable and clean enough, drags himself downstairs for coffee and sleep-hazed conversation and stolen kisses that taste like her tea.

That is partly why her underwear's taunting him so badly. Because blue lace? Not something he's aware of her owning, and he has gone to every effort to acquaint himself with every delectable scrap of her lingerie. Blue lace is something he would have made a very special effort to become very well acquainted with.

By the end of the day, both McGee and DiNozzo have earned themselves headslaps for staring at aforementioned underwear and he is getting more impatient with every second that saunters insultingly slowly past.

She drives herself back to her flat for reasons he doesn't really listen to, and he drives himself home to wait and work on a boat that only serves to frustrate him more.

When Kate finally pads bare-footed down the steps into his basement, he's managed to work off exactly none of the tension that's been building all day and the kiss he wraps her up in makes her let out a little squeak of surprise before she melts against him, arms winding around his neck and her body straightening up to press flush against his.

"You can't have missed me that much." She mumbles against his lips, dragging in a sharp intake of breath as he wriggles his hands between them to undo her slacks so he can slide his hands down the back of them, cup her lace-covered ass in his hands and illicit a quiet little moan she tries to stifle, determined not to admit just yet how quickly he can get her going.

Gibbs is far less shy in his appreciation, hands gliding around over her hips to try and tug her slacks down completely. "Blue lace. Been killin' me all day."

It's near enough a growl and if Kate weren't so busy with her cheeks burning an embarrassed red, she'd have been intensely flattered brief flashes of lace were enough to hold his attention all day long.

"Gibbs, wait." She grasps at his wrists, nimble fingers wrapping around them tightly to unnecessarily attempt to drag him to a halt. Because he's already retreating from her body, brow furrowed with worry as he meets her gaze.

"They're just...not my most sexy pair." She admits with an awkward shuffle of her feet and he has to struggle not to laugh in her face, the only thing stopping him at the last minute is pity. Pity that she thinks she's got to be sexy all the time for him to still want her.

"Lemme see. C'mon. They're blue lace. Blue lace, Katie. Never not sexy." He drops to his knees, ignoring the mild protesting from overworked joints as he pushes her shirt up out the way to patten her belly with kisses.

A warm smile still twitches at his lips because not sexy? Kate Todd and not sexy are words that he can't even begin to work into a sentence together, let alone bringing lace into the equation.

He guides her pants down from her hips carefully, ignoring the way her muscles tense under his grip, one of her hands rubbing abashedly over her face.

"Me 'n you, Katie? We're gonna have to have a little talk about sexy because Christ, have you seen these?" Gibbs presses his forehead on the expanse of pale skin between her hips and groans, eyes falling shut for a brief moment.

Navy blue lace stretching from one gently prominent hipbone, over her pert little ass, to the other to meet a patch of fabric covering her pussy. Kate whines softly, the hand covering her face dropping down to tangle into his hair when he drags his tongue over her clit through the panties.

"Are you kidding me?" She manages with a breathless little laugh. "Gibbs, I've had these years. They're getting tight. They're old."

"Think I need a better introduction to your underwear collection if you don't think these are sexy. I might be missin' out on somethin' beautiful." He nudges her back to lean against the wall so he can gently remove her slacks and shoes completely before crowding himself in close between her legs again, guiding one thigh over his shoulder and Kate's secretly glad he took her shoes off too because that is a sight she'll never get used to and high heels and knee shakes are not a winning combination.

He takes more time teasing her today than she can ever remember him taking. He leaves biting kisses over her thighs, lets her tug in his hair and leaves a few marks on the sensitive skin there before he gives in once more.

When he's finally ready to reintroduce his mouth to the panties that have been messing with his mind for most of the day, he covers the front of them in wet kisses. Sucks and licks over her pussy, growling low in his throat at the taste of her through the fabric when she moans and grinds herself against his face.

She pants out a needy little whine, close to saying something, close to begging when he lets his teeth graze over her clit, following quickly with his tongue.

She manages to keep from begging until he's pulled the crotch of the panties aside and is fucking her teasingly slowly with two fingers, wetness dripping down over his knuckles. "I'll let you keep the damn panties, just - oh god, just let me cum."

Kate arches herself forwards against him as he finally peels himself back and drags the panties down, tossing them carelessly back onto the boat behind him before he pushes her thigh back over his shoulder and presses his mouth back against her like a man starved, fucking her first with his tongue, moaning her name against her as his cock throbbed in the tight confines of his pants before he returned to her clit, licking up as slowly as he can force himself up to it as his fingers work back inside her, fucking her in earnest this time.

Gibbs tilts dangerously on the edge of cumming as she does, curling around his head and holding him desperately in place as she jerks against his hand and mouth with a desperate cry of his name, clamping down around his fingers with a delicious tightness he remembers around his dick. He can't quite bring himself to ease up on her until it's clearly too much and she's pushing him away gently, though he returns a second later for one last indulgent lick. Then, he smirks as he makes eye-contact with her and sucks his fingers clean, laughing when she groans and bats him playfully upside the head.

"So." She mumbles breathlessly. "I take it you like them."

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 3:30am and I figured I should post this before I decided I hate it, but I'm on mobile so formatting/grammar will be fixed in the actual morning.


End file.
